138 Façons de dire que vous êtes obsédée par H
by Yuna7777777
Summary: Petit Délire ! Ceci n'est pas une histoire, je ne sais pas trop comment décrire, à vous de voir, soyez indulgents, c'est ma première traduction et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Merci d'avance :D :D :D


**138 Façons de dire que vous êtes  
trop obsédé avec Harry Potter  
  
**Ecrit Par  
  
**Michelle "Hallie Potter" Giorlando**  
et  
**Andrea "Annie Potter" Scobie**

Traduction :  
  
**Yuna7777777**  
  
Note de la traductrice :  
  
Kikoo !!  
  
Alors on peut dire que c'est ma première réelle traduction ( oui en  
général je ne les termine jamais... )  
  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plut à moi !  
  
Bonne lecture, et please : n'oubliez pas les reviews....  
  
Merci !!  
  
Ciao Bon Dimanche

**Yuna7777777**

****

****

**########################################################################**

1. Vous avez rendu vos professeurs fous par Harry Potter.  
  
2. Vous avez commencé à faire des prédictions pour les castings des films.  
  
3. Vos prédictions se sont révélées vraies.  
  
4. Avant de lire "La Coupe de Feu", vous demandiez juste au ciel QUI était la jumelle de Parvati ?  
  
5. Vous vous êtes toujours demandé à quoi VOTRE Patronus ressemblerait.  
  
6. Tout au long de "La Coupe de Feu", vous avez continué à vous demander ce qu'était Penelope.  
  
7. Vous avez surnommé votre voisine Emily "Emmione."  
  
8. Vous avez fait une baguette magique.  
  
9. Vous avez peint "Éclair de Feu" sur le côté de votre balai.  
  
10. Au milieu de votre ménage, vous êtes monté votre balai pour voir s'il pouvait aller quelque part.  
  
11. Vous avez attendu 7 heures dans la file d'attente pour obtenir "La Coupe de Feu".  
  
12. Vous étiez le (la) seul(e) à être là-bas à 6 heures et demi.  
  
13. Vous êtes convaincu(e) que la chanson des Counting Crows "Mrs. Potter's Lullaby" parle vraiment de Lily.  
  
14. Vous aimeriez essayer le Creaothceann. ( Quidditch )  
  
15. Vous avez fait vous-même des pyjamas HP.  
  
16. Vous avez offert les mêmes pyjamas à vos amis.  
  
17. Vous êtes sûr(e) que le présentateur météo est Jim McGuffin  
  
18. Vous avez actuellement fabriqué une Carte des Maraudeurs avec des parchemins et des magnets.  
  
19. Vous avez même fait votre voisin aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs peindre une cicatrice sur son front... juste pour comment ça rend.  
  
20. Vous avez toujours VRAIMENT été tenté(e) de demander au client anglais de votre papa de vous lire le premier tome...  
  
21. Vous l'apellez Philosopher's Stone.  
  
22. Vous avez surnommé votre voiture "la vieille Anglia."  
  
23. Vous essayez toujours de capturer un hibou pour voir s'il vous laisse attacher une lettre à sa patte.  
  
24. Vous prenez votre banque locale pour Gringotts, et les employés pour les Gobelins.  
  
25. Vous pouvez chanter EN MEME TEMPS les chansons du Choixpeau Magique , aussi bien que la chanson de Poudlard..  
  
26. Votre amour pour Harry Potter vous a lancé(e) dans la publication nationale de magazines et articles.  
  
27. Sans oublier la télé..  
  
28. Avant que les marchandises HP existent, vous avez créé votre propre T- shirt de Quidditch pour Poudlard.  
  
29. Vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment James et Lily on finit ensemble.  
  
30. Vous avez calculé l'année de naissance d'Harry (1980) en vous basant sur l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans Tête.  
  
31. Vous avez fêté l'anniversaire de Harry- complet avec du gâteau, de la glace, et avez jeté des sorts dans toute la maison.  
  
32. Vous avez toujours référé Cho Chang comme "La prostituée du Quidditch."  
  
33. Vous avez déjà reçu une lettre d'admission pour Poudlard.  
  
34. Vous avez fait une lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, et vous vous l'êtes envoyée.  
  
36. Vous connaissez la devise de Poudlard.  
  
37. Votre imprimante "HP" est DE TOUTE EVIDENCE une imprimante Harry Potter.  
  
38. Vous avez fait VOTRE set de literie HP.  
  
39. Vous finissez toujours vos lettres et conversations "fêlétoniques" par "Ne laissez pas les Moldus vous faire la peau."  
  
40. Vous appelez ça un "fêlétone."  
  
41. Vous avez pris des photos de vous-même sur un balai.  
  
42. Vous êtes allé(e) dans 5 pays voisins pour avoir les livres.  
  
43. Vous avez commence à utiliser des mots comme "couillon", "connard", "tar", etc.  
  
44. C'est "courrier," pas "mail."  
  
45. Vous voulez absolument devenir un Préfet...  
  
46. Vous savez comment entrer dans la Salle de bain des Prefets, et vous voudriez essayer de les espionner.  
  
47. Vous avez inventé un mot de passe pour rentrer dans votre chambre.  
  
48. Vous avez touché vos photos avec vos doigts pour voir s'ils allaient bouger.  
  
49. Subitement, vous adorez REELEMENT l'équipe de foot des West ham.  
  
50. Vous collectionnez les prises d'électricité et les piles.  
  
51. Vous avez toujours proféré les mots, "Lord Voldemort"  
  
52. Vous référez votre magasin de livres pour l'université comme "Fleury et Bott."  
  
53. Vous voulez instituer le Fourchelangue comme langue officielle.  
  
54. Vous avez prit Astronomie juste parce que Harry l'a pris.  
  
55. Vous avez insisté pour appeler votre professeur d'Astronomie "Professeur Sinistra".  
  
56. En Astronomie, vos notes sur l'étoile du Chien, Sirius, étaient toujours "Sirius Black."  
  
57. Vous avez fait un exposé sur la constellation, Draco, juste parce que.  
  
58. Vous pleurez lorsque vous vous souvenez que, oui, James Potter était en effet, MARIE.  
  
59....et mort.  
  
60....et fictif.  
  
61. Vous pleurez à la fin de "La Coupe de Feu".....A CHAQUE FOIS.  
  
62. Vous voulez vraiment assister au Bal de Noël.  
  
63. Vous continuez de chercher dans les petites-annonces pour un bon elfe de maison.  
  
64. Vous avez toujours paint un éclair sur votre front.  
  
65. Vous avez toujours laissé délibérément vos cheveux touffus.  
  
66. Vous saviez comment prononcer "Hermione" bien avant que tout le monde y soit parvenu.  
  
67. Vous référez votre magasin de vêtements préféré comme celui de Madame Guipure.  
  
68. Vous avez actuellement cousu vos propres robes de sorciers.  
  
69. Vous trouvez que c'est normal qu'à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, si vous voyez un livre de HP dans un magasin, vous DEVEZ vous arrêter et le feuilleter.  
  
70. Vous avez cherché en long, en large et en travers le nouveau single des Bizar' Sisters.  
  
71. Vous utilisez toujours l'expression "On travaille comme des elfes de maisons ici!!!!!".  
  
72. Vous voulez essayer la Bièraubeurre – juste une fois.  
  
73. Vous mourrez d'envie de lire "L'Histoire de Poudlard".  
  
74. Vous vous êtes récemment questionné à propos de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons.  
  
75. Vous avez perdu les pédales quand pour la première fois vous avez vu la signature de Harry.  
  
76. ...et aussi pour celle de Sirius.  
  
77. Bill est- il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ça - COOL.  
  
78. Aussi fort que vous haïssez les maths, vous remerciez votre bonne étoile de ne pas être en Potions.  
  
79. Il y a une feuille sur la porte de votre chambre indiquant "Deuxièmes Années".  
  
80. Vous avez aussi essayé de calculer l'âge de Bill et Charlie.  
  
81. Vous avez essayé, sans effet, de prendre vos draps pour una cape d'Invisibilité.  
  
82. Vous avez entrepris d'appeler votre mère "mum".  
  
83. Plutôt que de payer les frais de scolarité, vous avez decidé d'acheter tous les livres sur bande.  
  
84. Vous avez acheté un énorme drapeau Ecossais parce qu'il vous rappelle Gryffondor.  
  
85. Vous avez réfléchi longtemps sur la couleur des robes de sorcier qui vous irait la mieux.  
  
86. Vous avez une étrange passion pour les saucisses.  
  
87. Vos amis vous détestent car vous n'arrêtez pas de les appeller "Neville" et "Seamus."  
  
88. Vous étiez capable de prédire que Rita Skeeter était une Animagus.  
  
89. Vous avez fait une Carte des Maraudeurs pour votre propre école.  
  
90. Vous achèteriez n'importe quel magazine mentionnant le nom d'Harry Potter.  
  
91. Vous avez entrepris de vous appeler "Mrs. Harry Potter."  
  
92. Vous espérer que vous pourrez voir un jour comment le professeur Flitwick est minuscule.  
  
93. Vous vous êtes toujours demandé à quoi votre Epouvantard ressemblerait.  
  
94. Vous savez qui est l'auteur de "Les Forces Du Mal: Un Guide d'Auto- Protection".  
  
95. Votre équipe professionelle de Quidditch est "Les Cannons de Chudley".  
  
96. Cela ne vous a pris qu'environ 6 heures pour lire "La Coupe de Feu".  
  
97. Vous jouez à La Seconde Tâche dans la piscine de votre meilleur(e) ami(e)  
  
98. Vous voulez VRAIMENT rencontrer Mondingus Fletcher  
  
99. Vous touchez souvent des objets usés sur la route, espérant que ce soient des Portoloins.  
  
100. Vous avez essayé de jeter de la poudre dans du feu, juste pour voir si ça tournait au vert.  
  
101. La chanson de Van Morrison "La Fille aux yeux marrons" est maintenant "Le Garçon aux yeux verts" pour vous.  
  
102. Vous êtes convaincu(e) que Van Morrison a écrit la chanson "Philosopher's Stone" après que le livre 1 soit sortit.  
  
103. Vous avez déjà vu une araignée partir en courant et vous vous êtes demandé s'il n'y avait pas un Basilic pas loin.  
  
104. Vous pensez que ça doit être super de voir soudainement un poulpe géant sortir du lac de son collège.  
  
105. Pour vous, lire les éditions anglaises est une expérience totalement différente que de lire les américaines.  
  
106. Vous avez prévu d'offrir HP1 pour tous vos amis non-contaminés, et aussi aux autres à Noël.  
  
107. Vous utilisez toujours les mots "non-contaminés".  
  
108. Des gens que vous connaissez commencent à vous rappeler cartains personnages.  
  
109. Vous appelez tout vos cours ennuyants "Histoire de la Magie".  
  
110. Vous avez toujours appelé votre meilleur ami "Patmol."  
  
111. Vous faites déjà des plans pour le livre 5.  
  
112. Ces plans incluent de retourner à Eddinbourgh.  
  
113. Et attendant AU MOINS 15 heures dans la file.  
  
114. Vous voulez aller à Florence (Italie) car vous avez lu son nom dans le livre 1.  
  
115. Vous vous êtes toujours demandé quel était le titre de travail officiel de Rosmerta.  
  
116. Vous voulez vraiment rencontrer Aberforth Dumbledore.  
  
117. Vous avez surligné les classes de vos professeurs favoris avec de petits coeurs sur votre emploi du temps.  
  
118. Vous vous demandez pourquoi votre école n'offre pas Arithmancie en option, car vous auriez vraiment aimé la prendre!  
  
119. Vous vous demandez si Lily a eu ses cheveux roux de côté maternel ou paternel.  
  
120. Vous ne retournerez plus jamais près d'un saule, pleureur ou pas, de peur qu'il soit Cogneur.  
  
121. Vous avez commence à appeler votre parrain "Sirius".  
  
122. Vous avez gravé les initiales de Harry (plutôt que les vôtres) dans du ciment frais devant votre maison.  
  
123. Vous voulez faire des poupées vaudous de Malfoy.  
  
124. Vous avez pris des photos de votre cousin nouveau-né tenant un vif d'Or, en lui disant d'être 'Le plus jeune Atrappeur de ce siècle'.  
  
125. Le prénom de votre fils ainé sera obligatoirement Sirius (et tant pis pour ce que votre futur mari/femme pensera !).  
  
126. Vous avez fait un oral de 20 minutes sur J.K.Rowling sans aucune préparation.  
  
127. Vous avez compris l'intrigue du Tome 4 à votre première lecture.  
  
128. Vous avez dernièrement mangé une glace géante, en l'honneur de Dudley.  
  
129. C'était dégoutant, mais vous l'avez mangé quand même.  
  
130. Vous savez ce que signifie Nicholson's Cafe.  
  
131. Vous vouliez VRAIMENT y aller...  
  
132. ...donc vous y êtes allé(e).  
  
133. Et vous avez su instinctivement à quelle table était JKR...  
  
134. ...donc vous vous y êtes assis(e)...  
  
135. ...et avec imaginé le landau de Jessica à coté de vous.  
  
136. Vous êtes allé à King's Cross et avez prit des stupides photos.  
  
137. Vous avez pris un train pour Euston juste pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi ressemblait la réelle voie 9 3/4.  
  
138. Vous avez gagné 28 volumes différents de Harry Potter, sans jamais savoir qu'il n'y avait que 5 tomes... 

########################################################################

Nous savons, nous sommes folles. Mais on ne peut rien n'y faire. Qui plus est, si vous venez de lire ce texte et que vous l'avez compris, nous  
avons le plaisir de vous dire que vous l'êtes autant que nous. ;-)  
  
**Ne laissez pas les Moldus vous faire la peau !**


End file.
